Meltdown my heart
by Femimitsu
Summary: Kagamine Rin and Len are a famous singing duo. But what happens when Rin gets a fan letter from someone claiming to be her "soulmate"...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The crowd went absolutely maniacal, and it was only the first song. Rin was happy that she and Len already outdone themselves from last week's performance. Len, on the other hand, knew that this meant that they had to cancel the show earlier than expected, conserving their best songs and performances for future shows. Why spoil their audience when they clearly were contempt with what they just saw?

Suddenly, the lights dimmed and a spotlight shined over Rin as she casually stepped towards the front of the stage. Music started playing, a piano, when suddenly it burst into a techno-like rhythm. The fans watched in awe as Rin pulled out her microphone and started singing a beautiful melody.

_~The town is filled with brilliant light_

_The chill of anesthetic ether_

_2 AM and I can't sleep_

_Everything is changing so fast_

Len stood in the dark, watching his partner with a wistful look on her face sing,sounding more heartbroken with every word.

_~I want to dive into _

_A nuclear reactor_

_Surrounded by beautiful blue light_

_If I dive into_

_The nuclear reactor_

_Then I can let it all go~_

After a couple of more lines, the song was over, and the lights came back on. The crowd stared at Rin,unsure how to react, until she flashed a big smile across her face. Instantly, everyone started cheering, as Len went beside her, and both simultaneously struck a pose, ending the show as they always do.

A bouquet of roses flew into the air and on the stage,landing right next to Rin's feet. Len neared his eyes down, staring at the color,which was bright yellow. He turned his head towards Rin,who was still taking in the crowd's admiration to notice.

No one had ever thrown anything on stage for either of them.

-Later that night...

"Ah, that was awesome!" Rin exclaimed, as her partner looked outside the window of their limo. "Did you see that one fat guy in the third row dressed like you? He even got the hair right!" she laughed. Len still stared out the window, watching the passing streetlights. "It's like he glued bananas together and stuck them on his head!" she said,barely controlling her laughter anymore. Len snuck a peek at her, but nothing seemed to be wrong. So why would she sing that? It was the most depressing song he had ever heard, and she didn't even tell him that she had planned it for tonight.

"IS SOMETHING WRONG,CAPTAIN BANANA HEAD?" she said while poking Len's head." N-nothing,it's nothing." he replied,still staring out the window. "Hmm...is it because of "meltdown"?". Len turned to her. "What the heck is "meltdown"?" he asked. Rin smiled. "It's the name of the song I sang tonight, silly. Are you mad that I upstaged you?" she said with a sly smirk. "W-what?You didn't upstage me!" he huffed back at her.

"Oh please. I upstaged you so hard, that the fat guy in the third row wished he came in a Rin cosplay" Rin replied,haughtily staring at Len's red face, flushed with anger. "Shut up" he resppnded ,crossing his arms. At least there was nothing wrong with her. Just the usual Rin.

-Later...

"I think next time you should do your own solo. Maybe that "Dream-smashing monobrow Baka" song?"

"It's 'Dream-eating monochrome Baku',you Baka. and I sang that last month,remember?" Len replied, getting into bed with Rin. Since childhood,they had slept in the same bed together, and continued even after they had got famous. Rin rolled over,toward him. "Whatever" she responded, drifting to sleep. She had always fallen asleep before him. He watched her peaceful smile even in her sleep,before falling asleep himself.

One week later

"FAN MAIL TIME!" Rin had exclaimed.

"Pipe down,I'm coming!" Len replied,walking into the kitchen. Every month,she and Len recieve mail from fans,pending from inspired teenagers to 40 year old men (who were oddly after Len), and this time, she was sure that she would get the most mail due to "Meltdown".

"Check it out! Austin, aged 43 from Michigan wants you to 'try his banana'!"

"What!Ew! Well Miley, aged 17 from Kansas wants you to 'gain more weight,you anorexic freak'!"

"Haha!We'll just see about that!" Rin laughed,pulling out another letter from the pile. "Hm?"

"What is it" Len asked.

"This one has a heart on it". Rin held up the letter, which clearly sported a heart sticker on it. "HAH!It's probably some creep!" Len laughed.

Rin opened the letter.

_My darling Rin,_

_Please don't be alarmed by my sudden confession, but I believe that now is the time where our fate begins. Kagamine Rin,I have loved you since the day I have heard your lovely voice scream to the heavens when you performed in England. Do you remember that Rin? Do you remember singing that fiery song 'Tokyo Teddy Bear' with such passion and energy that it rocked my soul over and over? Of course you do,because I know you felt the beat of my heart yearning for you._

_Ever since that day, I have always knew that you and I were meant to be together. I saved all I could and traveled to Japan just to see your lovely face and sweep you away to consummate our love. _

_You may find this very silly, but I couldn't muster up the courage to tell you that one special night you performed. When you sang that beautiful song... it was about us,wasn't it? How you would rather kill yourself then to be away from me any longer? I didn't know you felt that way, my sweet cherry. I was so distraught that I threw that gorgeous bouquet of golden roses onto the stage next to your feet and fled. I could not believe that my sunshiney Rin could ever love me that much._

_Now that I know that you would give away your precious life to be with me, I think that it is time for us to finally meet,for we are in love in spirit, but not in person. You have called for my soul, my sweet, and it has responded. _

_By the time this letter has gotten to you,I will be preparing reservations at the Sweet Kuri-mu cafe for tomorrow at twelve o'clock. I will wait for you, my love_

_Lastly,if you would like,I wouldn't mind if you brought your brother,Len. I understand how close you are to him,and I would like for him to know that his sister is in good hands._

_Until tomorrow, my love ._

Rin and Len both paused after reading the letter. Until Rin started to snicker, which turned into a full on laugh.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT! ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? HAHAHAHAHAHA!"she laughed, rolling on the floor. Len,still baffled by it, stared at the letter's content. He looked down to Rin. "What? Somebody out there thinks you're in love with them?". He scanned the letter. "We haven't performed in England for two years!".At that statement,Rin started laughing even more outrageously."WHO THE FUCK WOULD WRITE THAT?THAT'S SO LAME!"she laughed. "HE DOESN'T KNOW ME AT ALL! HE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW THAT WE'RE NOT RELATED HAHAHAHAHA!".

Len and Rin Kagamine had been best friends since childhood,and when they became singing icons,the last name 'Kagamine' had become sort of a stage name. Fans in Japan had known this, but in other countries they had not performed as much, so it was obvious that this person is confused. Especially since Rin and Len look and dress alike.

Rin's laughter started to die a bit,as Len read the letter again. "Hey,what time is he going to show up at Sweet Kuri-mu?" she asked,surprising Len. "You're actually gonna go!?"he asked back. Rin stood up. "Hell yeah. What if he's cute?". Len looked at her in disbelief. How could she possibly be considering going on a date with some stranger? Rin looked back at him."Besides,you're coming too" she said with a smirk.

"M-me? Why do I have to go!?"

"Because I need someone to protect me if he tries to molest me or something. And he said he didn't mind if you came anyway. To know his sister is in good hands."

"You're not my sister,and I think you should forget about the whole thing. He's obviously some king of creep. You should stay away from him".

"But what if he's cuuuute?" She asked,with a puppy dog face. "And he did get me flowers apparently...". Len had remembered the roses falling on the stage. Obviously Rin didn't see them,though. He signed "Fine. If you want, we'll go to Sweet Kuri-mu tomorrow. But if he's creepy,we're leaving." He said,crossing his arms.

"Yay!"Rin exclaimed. Len felt weird seeing her so happy. To go on a date with this random stranger. It's not like he had been there for Rin her whole life or anything. Supported her in all of her decisions. Or has been there for her when she was down.

"Why am I feeling like this" he thought,staring at Rin excitedly open more letters. "It's not like I like her or anything".

"Hey Len, Vincent from Boston,aged 47 wants you to give him a private lap dance to 'Spice'!"

Len's face flushed. He definitely did not like her.

**This is my first fan fiction,so tell me what you think :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

By the time noon had rolled around, it was already bright and sunny outside. Way too bright, in Len's opinion. But he had to admit that Rin did look very nice in her sundress. After all,it was not every day that they could dress casually like this, with all of the costumes and outfits they usually wear. Len was happy at the random times when he and Rin acted like normal people, not international icons.

"Ah...where is he?For a secret admirer, he should at least show up for the day his 'fate' begins." Rin had said,looking around. They were standing outside of Sweet Kuri-mu, clearly attracting the attention of the public. Since they lived in this city, fans were used to not making a scene whenever they appeared in public places,but not enough to not stare and take pictures in secret (even though Len had always noticed). He turned his head,trying not to stare at her. "Hey, Rin,maybe this is,you know, a prank or something...". When he turned back to her,she was still looking around,obviously not listening to a word Len had said.

"Mmmh...all of this for nothing!" She said,throwing her hands into the air. "Let's go!If that loser wasn't gonna show up,then he shouldn't have put in all of this effort!".

"Fine." He replied,walking next to her. He had believed that the guy wasn't going to show up,but he was actually surprised that he didn't. Especially after pouring his soul into that letter...

At that moment, a hand had came between them both,grabbing Rin's.

"My darling,at last." Said the boy holding her hand. He had spun her around, pulling her close to him. Rin, inches away from his face,had no choice but to stare at this incredibly beautiful boy. He had a beautiful smile, along with his honey-colored hair that complimented his gorgeous eyes. She had desperately tried to match the intensity of his gaze with her's.

All while Len awkwardly stared at them.

"Uh..."

The boy glanced over to Len. "Oh. My apologies, Len. I was simply lost in the moment. I had never imagined how perfect this moment would actually be for me and my beloved." he said. As he spoke,Len had notices that he has a slight British accent,which,to Len's dismay,sounded very attractive. He glanced at Rin standing next to her "beloved", and noticed that she had looked unusually red in the face. "Rin,are you okay?"asked Len,as he mentally noted that this guy hasn't stop staring at her,but not the exact same way the people around them were staring at the two.

"Y-yeah,I'm fine. Can we just go eat now?" she had said,somewhat staring at the ground. The boy smiled. "Anything you want,my dear." he said. As Rin's face was turning more tomato-like to Len,and he was considering taking her to the hospital after this "date" finishes.

As they stepped inside,the sweet aroma immediately took Rin by surprise,as it had been a while since she and Len ate ate there. The boy led the two to a table, next to a large window with a clear view of the outside. This had always been Rin's favorite spot to eat at Sweet Kuri-mu,although she knew that Len preferred to eat outside. Her date pulled out her chair,obviously intending to be somewhat gentlemanly towards her,but instead of noticing his kind gesture,she instead couldn't help but to stare at his beautiful,blue eyes. Eyes that seemed to stare at her soul...

Like a soulmate should stare.

Bah!What was she thinking?She had just met him today!

"I hope you pardon my tardiness, my sweet. Please don't believe that I didn't care about our special meeting." Said the boy,sitting down on his seat alongside Rin's. "My friend Sayu had forgotten my request to wake me up this morning."

"I-it's all good.I didn't even notice,really." she replied,with Len giving her a doubtful stare,which caused him to get kicked underneath the table.

"So...uh...what's up?"she asked,awkwardly. Her date smiled. "You're so silly,Rin. We're together at last,and that's the only thing you can ask? Hehe.." Rin could not stop staring at his warm smile. "Y-yeah" she responded,shyly."Excuse me,I-I have to go pee." she said,fleeing the table towards the restroom.

"Oh okay. Hurry back." He said. He looked at Len stabbing into his complementary cake. "Uh"Len said,staring into his cake. "I hate strawberries.".

The boy stared at Len stabbing at his cake, until he saw Len glance up at him. "Len, I hope you don't feel awkward about our meeting today" said the boy. "I haven't seen Rin and so long,I just..."he trailed off,with Len still glaring at him.

"What do you mean?" Len asked. "You've never even met her"

"Oh,but I have."said the boy. "At the Royal Kagamine show in England. She has such talent,don't you think?When she signed my autograph,I had never dreamed that such a beautiful girl would be interested in me." he smiled.

"Wait, wait, wait. She signed you an autograph?".

"Yes. The words were so beautiful. 'To my adoring love,Rin'" he smiled.

Len shifted. He had known that Rin had signed her autographs saying 'To my adoring FAN, love Rin'. The boy looked back to Len.

"I hope you don't believe I intend to harm your sister. I have nothing but the purest intents." said the boy,appearing charming as ever. Len had noticed something- when he spoke he acted as if he and Rin were in love already,which creeped him out. But he might as well clear something up.

"Hey uh...what's your name?" Len asked.

"My apologies. Where are my manners? Hello,my name is Oliver. And it is an absolute pleasure to make your acquaintance." he responded.

"Right right... Oliver. Uh... Rin and I aren't brother and sister. We're not related,at all."said Len. At the end of his sentance,though still appearing peaceful,Oliver's demeanor seemed somewhat darker.

"What did you say?"he asked.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Staring at herself in the mirror, Rin took a second look at herself before going back out,wondering if it was a good idea to wear this dress today. She had thought she had looked nice, but... not nice enough. She had wished she had on an elaborate flashy outfit as she does onstage, or at least a longer, more elegant dress to bring out her eyes more. Not some stupid sundress.

"Uwaa... why does he have to be so cute...?" she had thought out loud. This guy had looked like a model, with his shiny blonde hair, perfect blue eyes, angelic voice...

She had stared into space before realizing that all of those things also describe Len. Ugh! She had splashed some water in her eyes. She could not believe this day.

When she had stepped out of the restroom,she looked straight ahead at Len and her "soulmate". Who were for some odd reason staring each other down with stern looks,especially from her date. She walked back to the table. "Uh,hey,guys. Having a good...time?" she had said,feeling awkward as she sat down.

But the boys were just locked in each other's gaze. Rin stood up. "Hell no, Len!You're not stealing him already!" she screamed,unintentionally. Everyone in the cafe had turned their heads in confusion at the idol,including Len and Oliver.

"W-what?No,I was -"Len started,until at that moment,Oliver let out a large sigh of relief. "Oh,good." he said. "I had no idea. My lovely,how about you sit down and we can finally have our time together?".

"Oh-okay." she said,silently giving an "I'm sorry" look towards Len,who was glaring at her.

An hour later~

Oliver!Such a cute name for a date guy,in Rin's opinion. She had noticed that Oliver was an obvious romantic, feeding her by hand,touching her hand during conversation, and especially the cute pet names.

For a creepy weirdo, he was pretty okay. More than okay.

Len,who had been awkwardly listening to the puppy love,had already had enough of this crap. They had just met each other,for god sakes! Does Rin actually believe in this "soulmate" crap?

Plus,why was her "date" sneaking peeks at him?Oh wait, its because he's a creepy weirdo.

"Hey,Rin,I'm thinking of heading out" he had said. He couldn't stand the look of these two together. Rin looked at Len and smiled. "Great idea! We could go over to our place and sing some karaoke! But it doesn't matter, cause you never win anyway."she said,jokingly. Len's face flushed with irritation as Oliver chimed in. "Actually,there is a karaoke bar nearby,if I'm right,I'm not so sure of the area. Maybe we could find a handsome date for Len as well" he said with a smile.

"Well,at least he's being considerate," Len had thought. "Wait...HANDSOME?".

"Oh yeah,I've heard of that place! Luka told me that that they have the best seafood. You know,Megurine Luka? She's pretty famous,we once did a show together,I think it was in Milan." Rin had excitedly told Oliver,who was listening intently. Len had a weird feeling that Oliver had already known these things,even though they had just met today.

"Sweetheart,why don't you go to the booth I have reserved for us at Myu-Myu Music?It shouldn't be too fat,unless you would like to walk there together."

Rin started to get up. "What? We're going? I call first on the mic,Len!" she said as she ran out the door,with customers still snapping secret pictures of her. Oliver started fidgeting in his pockets. "Hmm... now where is my wallet...".

"Hey,uh,Oliver?" Len spoke.

"Yes?" he replied.

"I thought you didn't know that there was a karaoke bar nearby. How did you reserve a table?"

"Hmm...does it matter?"Oliver said,with a smirk.

"Yes,it does. You just lied to Rin just now!"

"What did I lie about?I just came here from England. I am not sure of the areas in Japan. So please rethink the situation before you accuse me of lying to my beloved."he said,sternly. Len had noticed that he had the same look on his face from when he had told Oliver that they were not related (which he should have known).

"Ugh,look man,I'm sorry,I guess. It's just-"

"Len. You don't have to be jealous" he said suddenly.

"J-jealous? Of what?" he said,considering how he had felt seeing Rin and Oliver acting all 'lovey dovey".

"Do not worry. I understand that it is difficult to be in the closet,even more so to find a relationship, but you should be supportive of others" Oliver said,once again flashing that warm smile.

WHAT!?

"DUDE,I'M NOT GAY!"Len screamed,alerting the public around them. They all stated with confusion, except for Oliver who's expression was somewhat blank.

"Wait. I am to understand that you are not a homosexual? And you are living alone with Rin?" he said,sounding calm.

And a little terrifying.

" Traveling from concert,to concert, to concert,just taunting our love all across the world aren't you?"he glared t Len. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

Len shifted in his seat. He had noticed that Oliver was speaking out of earshot of everyone in the cafe. "What the hell? You can't speak to me that-"

"Shut. Up." Oliver interrupted. "Listen. After today,if I ever see you around my beloved Rin,there will be hell to pay. You will move out of her house. You will stop being her singing companion. You are not allowed to have any contact with her anymore. Do we have an understanding?" Oliver said,with a chilling demeanor.

"Y-you're crazy!Get away from me!"Len responded, leaving the cafe. He didn't even think about heading to Myu-Myu-Music.

Oliver,being left alone,took a minute to stare at Len as he left the cafe and headed the opposite direction of the karaoke bar.

Good.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

At Myu-Myu-Music...

Rin had eagerly taken the microphone. "Watch and be amazed!" she exclaimed. Oliver already had his full attention to Rin as she excitedly prepared her song. While selecting music,she had come across a song"Remote Controller",by Kagamine Len and Kagamine Rin. She looked around. "Hey,where did that banana-head go anyway?".

Oliver blinked. "Oh,dear,I've forgotten to inform you,my sweet. Len had told me that he had caught a terrible stomach virus earlier as you left. He looked as if he was about to vomit all over me..." he said,covering his mouth.

Hiding his smile.

"Aaah... really? I should call him and see if he's okay before he pukes all over our bed." she said,dialing her phone.

Oliver's eyes widened. "_Our _bed?" he said, removing his hand,revealing his frown. Rin looked at him, thinking nothing wrong. "Yeah,we sleep in the same bed. Have been since we were six."she said,thinking of the memories of the two,curled up together in bed,using Len as her very own personal teddy bear.

"My dear,your face.." he said,noticing Rin's blushing face.

"Ah,it's nothing,just,had a little flashback. Or something. You ready to sing it?"

"P-perhaps. I would rather enjoy hearing your lovely voice for now." he said,touching her tomato-like face. Rin was sure that she was going to burst.

"Oh-okay. Y-yeah,get ready to be amazed,hehe.". She started to prepare the song.

Oliver had hoped that his first memory of Rin singing a private song just for him would be special.

And not with thoughts of Rin and her apparant "singing partner" cuddled in bed together. His right eye twitched at the thought.

Meanwhile, Len had been picking up the . Dialling no numbers,because he didn't know who to call. 911? The news? This just in world famous pop star becomes a little bitch because his best friend has a date.

No,because her date had told him to get out of his house.

And he especially didn't like the creepy personality change from the sweet and somewhat creepy guy to this possessive ass. He had hoped that Rin would be smart enough to not have anything to do with him after tonight. Outside,he had heard footsteps coming toward the front door,slowly,quietly. He had jumped when he heard the door open,only to clearly see Rin with an extremely wide grin on her face.

"Uh...hey." Len said,clearly uneasy. But Rin didn't notice.

"You'll never guess what happened!" Rin said,settling herself on the couch next to Len. "I had the best time of my life!" she started,trailing on about her night,not providing any details rather than what it had felt like. Len's heart dropped. He had not seen Rin this happy since the "Kaito" incident. He was actually hesitant of telling her what had happened earlier.

"HELLO,ARE YOU LISTENING?" she said,poking Len's head.

"Yeah,yeah,just stop touching me!"

Meanwhile,in his hotel room,Oliver couldn't stop staring in the mirror. He was perfect. He had known that he was attractive,with his golden hair and sky-blue eyes,with looks that make random strangers on the street feel that he was a model from another country.

He had heard a thumping in the closet"_Oliver...let me out! Please!... I'm sorry...!Uwaaaah...!"_.

She had been crying all morning. And last night.

He crept towards the closet door,opening it slowly to make sure that the light doesn't scare her. He had heard a slight whimpering as he opened the door. Good. She knows not to cry in his presence.

Tied up and bound,she lied on the floor.

"Why are you sorry?" he asked. She stared at him,whimpering some more. He kicked her in the stomach.

"Answer me when I speak to you." he commanded. She winced in pain.

"I'm so...I'm sorry I..."

He kicked her again.

"Speak. Up." he demanded.

" I'M... SORRY I DIDN'T WAKE YOU." she coughed, blood dripping out of her mouth.

"You didn't wake me up. On the most important day of my life. You said you would be happy for me."

"I...I couldn't, you didn't hear me..."

Another kick. This time to her head.

"You certainly grabbed my attention with your incessant whining. But could you not raise your voice and awaken me? My beloved Rin had thought that I was shirking my affections for her." he responded,with that calming voice that she had grown to hate. "Perhaps we'll start your punishment sooner than expected."

Oh god. How she hated his "punishments".

"P-please..." she begged,only to be stepped on.

"Shut up. James is deciding your punishment." he said,as a bird flew upon his shoulder. James is Oliver's pet bird,who for some reason sometimes dictated what devious things Oliver would decide to do to her. When Oliver was too mad to think,James would always be there to offer his "advice". As he chirped into Oliver's ear,a wide grin grew on Oliver's face as James flew back into his cage.

"Oh? I had never thought of that. Great idea." he said,leaving her undecidedly fearful.

He had walked to his dresser,pulling out a pen and paper. "You wrote your own songs,back when you were able to perform. Performers need to dance too. And dancers need legs." he said,pointing to the two stubs where her legs used to be. He stepped over,and untied her arms. Dropping the paper in front of her,she had noticed the lines and clefs. A musical score sheet. "Your punishment is to write a song. For me." he smiled.

"...That's all?" she asked.

"Yes. But it must be about something you've experienced in life. And I have to decide what."

She shifted. "Wh-what so you want it to be about?You know everything about me..."

"Well... " his smile grew softer yet sweeter. "How about you write about the time that you swallowed a spider?"

What?

"I'VE NEVER SWALLOWED A SPIDER!" she shouted.

"Hehe. Yet." Opening his hand,he revealed a large,long legged black spider. "I've found this tarantula in my suitcase as we descended our flight. It was right for me to keep it."

Where did he keep it!?

She trembled with fear. "It's alright,my dear. I won't be mad. As long as you write the music.". He put the spider upon her hair,slowly making its way onto her face. She was afraid to scream,knowing that the tarantula may crawl in.

"Maybe that hand of yours is useless after all... I guess you won't need it anymore." She shaked,trembled and whimpered in fear as he grabbed the sharp knife he help underneath his bed.

She immediately grabbed the pen. Then,she opened her mouth.

Much later,she passed out in a mixture of pain,fear,disgust,and her own vomit. Oliver lied on the bed,reviewing what she had wrote.

_Silently_

_You creep along the tangent to my tongue_

_ Begone_

_Your tracks tingle and force me to scratch_

_Don't look back_

_Your thatch bends to the shape of my wavelength_

_ Sensation_

_My nerves detach and burst into climax_

At the bottom underneath the rest of the lyrics,she had signed her name. "Tarantula",by SeeU. Her old stage name.

Oh Sayu,no more need for fake names.

**I'm sorry it takes me forever to update -u- **


	5. Chapter 5

So sorry for the long time it takes me to update.

Chapter 5

That night,as Rin slept,Len had gotten himself out of the bed and made his way downstairs to his personal music room. (One even he thought was a waste of money). He opened the door,and sprawled along the wall were "priceless" items such as microphones,guitars, and a few keyboards (oddly enough, it was important to somehow hang a piano as a large chandelier.) He had always thought that the room reminded him of the story of King Midas,where everything he touched turned to gold. Valuable gold. Something simple as a guitar pick could be sold for thousands of dollars,simply because it was used by the Kagamines.

Why? Why did people love them? Because they can sing? Other people can sing. Are we...not people?

Ridiculous. Len's favorite thing about this room is the fact that it made him think about the oddest things. Rin's favorite is the piano on the ceiling.

He needed to clear his mind from the whole "Oliver" situation. Before,in bed with Rin,he had come to the conclusion that he was bluffing. Now,he was 100 percent sure as he looked around. People treasure idols. Oliver treasures Rin. Why would he deliberately do anything to make her upset?

An hour later,he went back upstairs hoping to get some shut-eye.

Until he heard a loud crash.

He immediately ran back downstairs to investigate, but he knew that it wounded like broken glass. Someone was breaking in. Where was his security?

Going back downstairs,he checked all of the windows,but nothing was broken. He sighed. He had just been hearing things. But still,where was his security? He was not entirely convinced that there was nothing awry,so he decided to go upstairs to check up on Rin...

Until two hands gripped his neck from behind.

Len struggled and gasped as he tried to break free of Oliver's hold. His arms were so tight around his neck that noise could barely make its way out. Struggling and panicking,he managed to knock over a lamp,causing a large noise to erupt the room.

"Hey...Banana-san...You down there?..." he had heard Rin's sleepy voice from their room,causing Oliver's to loosen his grip and let Len fall to the ground. Len crawled away from him and turned around, but the person he saw wasn't Oliver. It was Rin.

Who then delivered a large blow to the face with her foot.

...

Much,much later, Len had felt poking to his head. "Hey...get up,dummy.". It was Rin. Obviously. Instincrively, Len sat upright, touching his throbbing member.

His forehead was also throbbing. But so was his dick. He hadn't usually gotten morning wood. In fact,he hasn't EVER had morning wood . What the hell was happening? Embarrassed, he sat up to see if Rin had noticed his...situation.

Rin was gone.

"What the..."he had said aloud. Immediately, he had stood up,frantically searching around the room. Looking down, he saw that his erection was gone.

So were his legs. He was a torso, floating in middair, blood dripping from himself. He screamed bloody murder, until the room had went dark. He couldn't see a thing, but had heard footsteps.

"_I warned you, you son of a pathetic son of a bitch"..._

Len knew exactly who it was. But before he had time to scream, a sharp pain exploded his eyeball,dripping blood down to his shirt. Then,he had time to scream.

A bright light had engulfed the room.

"Hmmm...terrible. I've awaken..."

In an abandoned building in the dead of night, Oliver had gotten off the cold floor. He yawned,even though it wasn't exactly morning yet, but not before smelling his breath. "That idiot, Sayu. I had told her to monitor my drinking!" he exclaimed. As he had said earlier, he had no idea why a hotel would stock a mini-fridge full of vodka for a minor, or even let a minor have his own room.

Yeah,he noticed. But hey, it's Japan.

He knows when that when he consumes alcohol,it doesn't calm him down. It in fact causes his love for Rin to intensify enough to do something crazy like, for example, dressing up as his beloved Rin, kissing his reflection in the mirror,drunkenly walking through town at night, breaking into the Kagamine home and attempting to assault Len. What he does like about drinking is the amazing dreams he has later.

Which shouldn't happen if that stupid bitch Sayu would tell him if he drank too much! Whore. Cow. Absolute waste.

"Hmm...". He was still in his Rin ,how he wished that he had her body to touch,not that nasty mess that is Sayu. He still wonders how he could have ever loved her. Still dizzy and tired, he had attempted to walk home.

He had felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Ri...Rin-chan..." said the person from behind. Oliver turned his head to see a very beautiful man,who was about twenty,with beautiful eyes. His hair reminded him of the bottom of the sea.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" the man asked. He placed his hand from his shoulder to his back,rubbing him up and down. "You look beautiful,my sweet." His hand started sliding lower, as he carressed his lower back. Oliver still stared at him. "I think about youstill...to this day...". He clutched Oliver's ass.

Almost immediately, he had stepped on the stranger's foot,and pressed it hard. Until blood dripped from his shoe.

"How...dare you..." Oliver spoke, his face red with anger. The man screamed in pain, until the pain became unbearable. He passed out. Oliver grabbed him by his collar and started dragging him, leaving an extremely obvious trail of blood.

Again, so sorry for the wait~ hope you like it -u-


End file.
